


Roce

by STsuki



Series: Wonderful days of a beautiful boy [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Sobre las primeras veces.





	Roce

Dick se había presentado temprano. Y guapo, tan jodidamente guapo que por un momento Jason no había sabido que hacer. Era demasiado bueno, eso siempre le había dado miedo, las cosas buenas tenían un costo muy, muy alto y no estaba familiarizado  con la forma de vivir así.

Había elegido sus ropas usuales, aunque esos pantalones habían costado 50 dólares, y había pasado más tiempo del que acostumbraba en el espejo del baño, eso solo lo sabia él y Alfred, pero Alfred había mal interpretado su emoción, y eso estaba bien, incluso habían hecho una lista sobre los libros que debía comprar si estaban en buen estado y creía que valían la pena añadirlos a la colección.

Aun no estaba seguro de sí o no estaban siendo obvios, había actuado así cuando salió con Rena aunque solo una cita bastó para que su obsesión y fantasías con ella se desmoronaran como un castillo de naipes. Y Dick estaba siendo demasiado dulce, demasiado atento, demasiado consciente y empalagoso con Jason. Se habían saltado algunos pasos seguro, pero todo parecía ir en incremento a su alrededor en lugar de ser una decepción, suponía que compartir tantos aspectos de su vida juntos hacia todo más simple.

—Hey Dickie linda camiseta.

—Little wing~ ¿Pantalones nuevos?

Jason se sonrojo y lo miro debajo de sus pestañas con reproche antes de que ambos estallaran en risas divertidas bajo la satisfecha supervisión de Alfred.

—Volveremos más tarde Alfie.

—Diviértanse jóvenes.

—¡Nos vemos Alfred!

Dick abrió la puerta para Jason casi sin pensarlo recibiendo un manotazo juguetón como toda respuesta. Fuera de la mansión sus cuerpos empezaron a gravitar hacia el otro, pero se mantuvieron fingiendo, que eran “hermanos”, que no querían tomarse de las manos, besarse y… ser normales, por lo menos un par de horas.

—Traje la Davidson  ¿Listo?

Jason sonrió emocionado como el adicto al peligro que era y se coloco el casco subiendo tras Dick a la motocicleta. Inseguro coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego Dick tiro de sus brazos obligándolo a rodear su cintura con firmeza. Jason se sonrojo y agradeció tener puesto el casco o se habría sentido muy avergonzado. Dick palmeo su rodilla para asegurarse que estaba bien agarrado y Jason asintió antes de sentir la descarga de adrenalina cuando la motocicleta rugió a la vida y arrancó hacia la ciudad.

***

Jason resopló y acarició con cuidado el lomo de los miserables, había sido tan estúpido como para creer que era el único que tenía ojos,  podía sentir la mirada persistente de Dick en su nuca, pero no iba a voltear y mirar a la preciosa muchacha rubia que seguía hablando con él, preguntando, sonriendo, coqueteando… Después de todo solo era su hermanito.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Jason volteo y un muchacho joven le sonrió, mirándolo de forma persistente.

—Sí claro, voy a llevarlos todos. ¿Tienes una mesa libre?

—Seguro, ¿Para cuantas personas?

Jason volteo y  luego suspiro.

—Al parecer vamos a ser tres, que sea lejos de cualquier ventana y…

—Entiendo, lejos de todo el mundo, usualmente no tenemos visitas tan opulentas, los protegidos de Bruce Wayne seguro que iban a llamar la atención.

—Sí, seguro.

El muchacho tomo los libros y los coloco aprisa en el mostrador antes de girar sobre sus pies y llevarlo a una mesa detrás de casi todos los estantes, había un ventanal discreto desde el cual se colaba la luz natural y una bonita vista hacia una pared repleta de coloridas macetas con una gran cantidad de plantas en ella.

—¿Qué te sirvo?

—Una malteada de malvavisco y macarrones de chocolate.

—Enseguida.

Y esa definitivamente fue una sonrisa interesada, ojala fuera tan sencillo sentirse halagado en lugar de nauseabundo.

A sus espaldas había un estante improvisado de piso a techo con libros disponibles para los clientes y enfrente un taburete floreado que había tenido días mejores, tomo un libro al azar y empezó a leer dispuesto a tener su cita aunque fuese con un libro.

Fue así como Dick lo encontró cuando al fin pudo deshacerse de esa insistente muchacha y sus extrañas divagaciones sobre cómo es que serían el uno para el otro. En su cabeza ese día había pintado para ser agradable, era una especie de cita, aunque se le había olvidado considerar que a ojos extraños ellos estaban emparentados, no podían haber notado que era una cita y ellos no podían habérselos aclarado.

Lo peor de todo es que Jason estaba molesto, su irritación era tanta que incluso podía sentir un picor molesto en todas sus extremidades.

—Jay… lo siento…

—Cállate, no es como si fuera tu culpa, no es como si fuera la mía, solo… Es tan frustrante.

 —Lo sé, debo admitir que esto parecía una mejor idea en mi cabeza.

—Definitivamente tú estabas haciendo cosas más entretenidas en mi cabeza hace un par de minutos.

Dick se rio, ya bastante acostumbrado al doble sentido con el que a Jason le gustaba tomarle el pelo. Sin ser muy consciente de ello se acerco a su rostro y retiro un rastro de crema de su labio superior, Jason se apoyo en el contacto y luego se puso tenso.

—Hola, soy Lizzy ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Dick retiro su mano lentamente y Jason resoplo, aunque se había dirigido a ambos, parecía solo tener ojos para Dick. Se apoyo en la mesa y lo observo sumergirse en su papel de buen mozo, perfecto caballero, estúpido hijo de Brucie Wayne como una segunda piel.

Si así iba a ser siempre, más le valía irse acostumbrando.

—Voy al baño —susurro sin detenerse a ver si lo habían escuchado. Necesitaba calmarse o vomitar, cualquier cosa serviría, estaba tan celoso. Y se sentía mal, sabía que era mejor que eso, pero Dick solo parecía aumentar sus inseguridades con su puta actitud.

Entro al baño y se dirigió al primer cubículo con un incontrolable exceso de energía, azoto la puerta y luego respiro, largo y tendido, eso había sido una pésima, terrible idea. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos realizo una de esas extrañas técnicas de meditación que Bruce le había enseñado y para cuando termino solo se sentía cansado.

Abrió la puerta y en lugar de salir, una especie de idiota lo empujo de regreso al baño con nada de delicadeza y luego su boca fue asaltada, groseramente.

Si no estuviera familiarizado con el modo en el que Dick se movía, respiraba y olía habría tenido pánico, pero también conocía su sabor y la forma divertida en la que sus piernas empezaban a fallarle cada vez que lo tenía invadiendo su espacio personal.

Era una molestia ceder tan fácil, dejar que la lengua traviesa abriera sus labios, permitir que el gel de ducha y algo más profundo y escandaloso que era solo Dick lo abrumara, que sus brazos lo rodearan y su cuerpo gravitara hasta tenerlo tan cerca que lo único que podía respirar era todo él.

Sus caderas ondularon sin querer y Jason se aparto jadeando despacio.

—No, uh-uh ven aquí —gimió Dick enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos tomando su boca como había querido hacer desde que lo vio en la Mansión, una de sus piernas se coloco hábilmente entre las de Jason y gimió abrumado empezando a moverse en su contra, lúdico y jadeante.

Jason no era dueño de un gran autocontrol, en realidad era todo lo contrario, así que se aferro a los brazos de Dick y montó su muslo como si se tratase de otra cosa, parecía habérselo tomado como un reto personal y Dick estaba muy feliz de recibir los beneficios, sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta afirmar sus glúteos y empujarlo sobre su erección furiosa, la incomodidad de las capas de ropa entre ellos parecía ser más un estimulante que un impedimento, así que entre gruñidos ásperos, jadeos ruidosos y un coordinado y firme movimiento de vaivén entre sus caderas todo termino, del mismo modo en que empezó.

Jason jadeo contra la mejilla de Dick y luego se deslizo con besos tiernos y agitados hasta su cuello donde mordió, fuerte y áspero, recibiendo a cambio un apretón firme a su trasero. Puso los ojos en blanco y mordió su labio inferior. Dick suspiro y beso su cabello antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás con la sonrisa más grande que Jason le había visto alguna vez.

—Lo siento.

Jason se congelo y desvió el rostro, por supuesto que ahora estaba arrepentido, por supuesto, grandísimo idiota.

 —¡No! No me refería a eso, joder lo siento soy un idiota —susurro tomándolo de las mejillas y recargando su frente sobre la suya—. Por lo mal que fue nuestra cita y porque soy un idiota, lo siento. Estabas tan guapo y solo quería que la pasaras bien y acabo de joderla.

—¿Era una cita? Pensé que solo habías acompañado a tu hermanito a comprar unos libros.

Dick lo miro pero Jason estaba sonriendo, malicioso y precioso, lo beso húmedo y profundo antes de apartarse y reír, pensando que debía tener cuidado sobre el modo en el que le expresaba las cosas a Jason de ahora en adelante, no estaba seguro de que fuese del tipo que evitase los batarangs ni los puntos vitales del cuerpo.

—Por cierto te toca pagar la cuenta —susurro divertido besándolo por última vez antes de salir en silencio del baño, recordando que habían estado en un sitio público hasta ese momento.

Dick se apresuro en limpiar el estropicio en sus pantalones y luego salió de ahí lo más discretamente que pudo, Jason Todd iba a ser su perdición, pero ni eso pudo contra la sonrisa enorme que tenía pegada en el rostro.

Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! Cualquier error es completamente mi culpa y no duden en señalarlo!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!! Kudos y comentarios alimentan mi alma!! Cualquier error no duden en señalarlo!
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mis fanfics pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Estoy regalando Drabbles por los mil kudos que alcance en AO3!! puedes ir y pedir el tuyo :)
> 
> También estoy recaudando fondos para imprimir mi primer zine! Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o regalarme un reblog en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161761934338/roce-stsuki-dcu-comics-archive-of-our-own)


End file.
